The Feeling Pencil
by thecanadian13
Summary: Just another Jess and Nick moment where Nick creates the 'feeling' pencil instead of 'stick'. Takes place during episode 'Cece Crashes'.


**The Feeling Pencil**

**Not really a decent summary here. Just another Jess and Nick moment where Nick creates the 'feeling' pencil instead of stick. Takes place during episode 'Cece Crashes'.**

Nick came in out of breath as if he had really walked the whole time instead of driven.  
>"Gosh Jess. Why'd you run off like that? You had me out looking for at least half an hour. You really had me worried."<br>Cece nudged Jess in the side as Jess leaned awkwardly over.  
>"What are you doing?" Nick asked very confused.<br>"Doing what?"  
>"Why are you hunching over like that?" Nick persisted.<br>"This is how I always stand."  
>"No it is not Jess. Whatever."<br>Cece leaned down to Jess's level and whispered in her ear, "Jess" in the voice she said Nick used when he said her name. Standing up and pushing Cece away, Jess left the two there and walked to her room.  
>"What's with her?" Nick inquired.<br>"You should go find out." Cece prompted pointing to Jess's room.  
>Waving her down Nick instead went to his own room saying "I will leave her to do whatever the heck she was doing; in her room and by herself for the time being."<br>Cece sighed heavily before venturing off to find Schmidt.  
>It was a knock at Nick's door five minutes later that surprised him.<br>"Can I come in?" Jess asked honoring his knock before entering rule.  
>"Yeah. It's fine." Nick said from the other side.<br>"Cool!" Jess said bounding in and jumping on top of Nick's bed like a little kid.  
>Jess seemed a little more collected than before as Nick lay on his back with his feet facing upwards. Jess was comfortable with that.<br>"Whatcha thinking about?" Jess asked laying down beside him a couple feet away on the opposite end.  
>"Eh." Nick replied avoiding his true thoughts.<br>"Do I need to get the feeling stick out again." she replied sitting up.  
>"I thought I broke it." Nick said chuckling to himself about the absurdity of what had happened a week or so prior.<br>"travel size." Jess reminded him nudging his shoulder.  
>Nick laughed again turning over onto his side facing Jess. Jess gulped. It was one thing talking to him but when he was face to face with her, I mean completely looking her direction, Jess began to get rather antsy and on edge.<br>"What's wrong?" Nick asked, sensing her imbalance.  
>"Uh..." Jess didn't know how to respond. "It's just that I lied when I told you I didn't use toilet paper." she whispered.<br>"I figured that." Nick said looking at Jess with glossy eyes. "Why you lied I haven't got a clue."  
>"Oh yeah." Jess said feeling the elephant enter the room ever so quietly as if trying to remain unnoticed. But Jess noticed. And Nick noticed that Jess noticed and within seconds Jess was clear off the bed and leaning against that all too familiar shelf by his door.<br>"Is our conversation done here I guess?" Jess said feeling for the door knob with her left hand.  
>"I guess." Nick said hopping off his bed as well.<br>Jess nodded awkwardly not removing her eyes from Nick while still trying to find the dang door knob. "You need help opening the door?" Nick half heartedly laughed as he messed around with some of his things on his desk.  
>Jess shook her head no, but still remained glued to the spot.<br>"I feel that Jess isn't sharing what she is feeling." Nick said holding up an unsharpened holiday pencil with reindeer on it.  
>"And I..." jess said walking over and taking the pencil, "Would have to agree."<br>"What will it be Jess? Are you going to honor the feeling stick?" Nick asked looking hard into Jess's bright and intense eyes as he lingered closer placing the pencil in her hand. Jess bit her lip and stared up into his giant eyes. His fingers were still brushing against hers from giving her the 'feeling stick' and the writing utensil seemed unusually heavy sitting in her petite hands. Nick's feet were facing directly at her and the world seemed to be narrowing in on them.  
>"This is a pencil; not a feeling stick!" Jess blurted before running for the door; this time finding the handle quite quickly and making it to her room before Nick's confusion surfaced and a long and drawn out "Jess" was heard from the other room followed by an equally dramatic sigh.<br>"Some day." Cece said under her breath as she walked into Jess's room ready to console her friend and possibly slip some more hints about Nick. Either one seemed logical at this point in time.


End file.
